A Reunion And A Favor
by Ammaer
Summary: It has been an entire year since the Kid Flash incident and everything is going perfectly for the Titans. Or so it seems. But what happens if a ruthless enemy concocts the perfect plan to eliminate the Titans? Sequel to Vacation Plans. YAOI WARNING!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Everything Is Going According To Plan

Anonymous P.O.V.

The time has finally come, when I will destroy the Teen Titans. I know their weakness, all thanks to a little bird you let me know. It is time to set Him free, so that I may ask a favor of Him. A favor He cannot refuse, unless he wishes to be trapped for eternity.

I must bide my time, but everything is coming together oh so perfectly, that it's so hard to resist the temptation of finishing them off. But first things first, I need my pawns…to play the game.

After all, if it's just the King you possess, than you might as well have already lost. Stalemates will not be tolerated, and neither will defeat. So, after step one is complete, step two will initiated.

Getting her for step two will not be a problem. She is more than ready to join me if I make myself, and my intentions, known to her. She will be my Queen. With just these two pieces, the game is already in my favor.

The Teen Titans will fall, sooner than later. After He fulfills my favor, and my Queen is freed, we will move onto step three. He will be His, just like He wanted it in the beginning, before She intervened.

Then, the final step, step four will commence. It will end in a most satisfying death, a blood bath, if you will. It will be quite entertaining. After all, my reign of terror had just begun.

I chuckled to myself. No one will be able to stop me, not Them, not Her, not Him, not anybody. After step four is complete, the world will be my playground, as well as my chessboard. It will become a massive battlefield, forever engulfed in an eternity of war and suffering. It will be my legacy, and no one, absolutely no one, can stop me.

The mere thought of my plan coming to fruition drives me delirious and ravenous. But I must wait, bide my time, wait for the perfect moment to strike. I shall use the element of surprise to my favor. After all, who could ever suspect my plan…no one but Her, my little singing bird.

If She had never sang, then I never would've known what I know now. But since She did sing, well, She'll see the outcome soon enough. I chuckle yet again as I make my way into the old, abandoned library. _Soon, very soon_, I thought, and laughed my wicked laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**FanFiction:** Teen Titans

**Category:** Angst, Hurt, Friendship, Romance

**Rated:** M

**Title:** A Reunion And A Favor

Chapter 1: Anniversary

Robin's P.O.V.

One year. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty five days. Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours (8,760). Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes (525,600). Thirty-one million five hundred thirty-six thousand seconds (31,536,000).

It had been an entire year since that day. The day Kid Flash died, the day Beast Boy and I were truly together. And today was our anniversary. Things had changed among the titans in that year.

My room had been renovated to accommodate both Beast Boy and I, thanks to Raven, after she repaired and scraped Kid Flash off the walls. A new titan also joined the team during the year. Her name was Terra, and she had Beast Boy's old room.

It had been renovated to her liking, thanks to Raven and Starfire, who were getting along well with Terra.

I opened my eyes to look at my clock, which glowed 7:30 a.m. I slowly and carefully crept out of bed as to not disturb the beautiful creature that slept soundly beside me.

I turned to smile at Beast Boy's peaceful face as I left the room silently and headed to the main room.

When I walked into the room, I was a little surprised to find Raven already there. She hovered above the couch in her usual position with her nose in one of her various books.

"Rae? What are you doing up early?" I asked her as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. She looked up, smiled, and said, "You know as well as I do what day it is. I'm here to help with preparation."

"Oh, okay! I was just gonna make breakfast to start out the day. You can help," I offered her. She smiled, put her book down, and flew over to the kitchen.

By the time Beast Boy and the others arrived at the main room, a buffet worthy of a king had been laid out on the island. I had prepared every dish of tofu imaginable for Beast Boy, while Raven had prepared the normal food for the others.

Normally, we would never have this luxury, but ever since the Titans East banded together, we had more relaxation time than usual. It really was a welcome relief, since vacation time was greatly limited.

"You cooked all this?" Beast Boy asked me as he gestured to the tofu. I smiled and nodded as the others gaped at the food. "Well then I better call the pizza place," Beast Boy teased.

"Oh, come here you!" I pretended to seem offended as I pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately yet lovingly. Beast Boy laughed into the kiss before returning it just as passionately and it was during out kiss that everyone returned to their senses.

"Awww," Terra smiled at us as Starfire just giggled. "Dudes! Save that for later, we're gettin' ready to eat breakfast," Cyborg complained. We both ignored him and flicked him off as the others laughed and giggled (except for Raven, she just smiled).

When we finally pulled away, I said, "Today's our special day, Cyborg. So give us a break, will you." "Fine," he said as he sat down and proceeded to inhale several pancakes.

As Beast Boy sat down to eat his tofu buffet, I sat down next to him and cuddled his side. He kept eating as I leaned on him and ate my bacon strips slowly.

I liked watching him eat. I liked the feel of his skin against mine. God, I loved him. I had fallen so hard for him. As I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed Beast Boy had finished eating.

_Where does he put it all_, I thought, amused. I got up, pulled him out of his chair, and led him to out room, but not before hearing Cyborg mutter something about, "Getting' some." I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall and into our room. I pulled him inside and onto the bed. I cuddled him and held him close as I stroked his hair. Beast Boy remained silent, just enjoying the feel of my touch.

He seemed to purr as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His actions reminded me that I hadn't put anything on and was just in boxers and my mask. I decided he had too many clothes on and proceeded to remove his shirt, pants, gloves, and shoes.

"I love you Beast Boy," I told him, as we cuddled each other and held each other close. It was sudden, but it was just a spoken thought.

"I love you too Robin," he answered me as we reveled in each other's warmth and dosed off.

Raven's P.O.V.

I smiled to myself as Robin pulled Beast Boy out of the main room, but not before I threw a chair at Cyborg's head for his comment. Earlier today, while Robin and I had been cooking, he told me that he wanted to plan the perfect date with Beast Boy.

I smiled to myself yet again as I remembered the countless times that I had told him not to put their first date off. But here we are, an entire year later, and he was just getting around to planning their first date.

Since this was their first date, Robin had asked for my help on planning it. So when I finished eating my food and eating my tea, I made my way to my room.

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up at the sound of my communicator vibrating on my dresser. I reached over and flicked it open to reveal a very annoyed Raven.

"Did you forget about the business we had to attend to?" She asked irritably. "Business? What business?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I yawned.

"I can't believe you've already forgotten! The date! It's your anniversary, or had you forgotten?" She exclaimed at me.

"Oh! I'll be right over. Just let me get dressed." She sighed and said, "You're hopeless. You've got three minutes." Then she terminated the link.

I sighed as I forced myself out of bed, careful not to disturb Beast Boy, and pulled some clothes on. I left the room and walked down the hall to Raven's room.

I barely knocked on the door when it opened almost immediately. I was ushered in and sat on her bed. "So where should I take him?" I asked her.

She sat down next to me and said, "It should be simple, so keep it simple. I was thinking about perhaps going to see a movie." He nodded in agreement and said, "That would be nice. I was thinking to perhaps go to the carnival."

She smiled at me and said, "That should take care of your afternoon, unless you want to cool off later, then I suggest a walk in the park." I smiled at her, hugged her, and said, "Sounds like a plan. Thank you Raven, for helping me, for helping Beast Boy…for everything."

She hugged me back tightly and said, "You're welcome. But I enjoy helping you guys. Now, go get ready, and send your boyfriend to my room. I'll help him get ready." We smiled at each other and hugged one more time before I got up and left.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I woke up at the feeling of someone gently shaking me and whispering my name. I opened my eyes to see Robin smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to get dressed, and Raven asked you to her room. So I suggest you don't ignore her," he informed me, as he lightly stroked my cheek in a loving manner.

I sighed as I got up reluctantly and redressed. I left Robin to dress as I headed towards Raven's room. I knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Oh, it's you! Come on in," she ushered me in quickly. "We don't have much time for you to get ready. So just give me a minute to look you over and decide on what you should wear."

I looked at her, seemingly confused, and said, "Get ready for what?" She sighed exaggerative and said, "For your first date with Robin!"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Raven went to answer it only to see that it was Terra. She smiled and said, "Are you busy?"

"Yeah, kind of, but come on in. I could use your help," Raven invited her. I wasn't really paying any attention to them as I was stuck in my thoughts.

_I'm going on a date with Robin? This ought to be fun, considering it's our anniversary. We'd been together for one long, happy year, full of love, passionate emotions, and, of course, sex. I can remember the first time-._

I was snapped out of my reverie as Raven and Terra stood in front of me. "I'm helping him get ready for a date with Robin. So I'm going to dress him, mind helping?"

"Of course not! I'll help," Terra smiled a little too enthusiastically for my liking. Raven snapped her fingers and a chest appeared in front of us.

She opened it as she said, "This was a gift from my mother. You can pull any piece of clothing out of it that you can imagine. But since I'm not one for fashion, I never needed to use it, until now."

She reached in and pulled out a pair of bright, purple, baggy jeans. "Here, try these on," she said, as she handed them to me. "No, no, no, not those. Those won't do at all," Terra complained, "try these." She pulled out a pair of dark purple, skinny jeans.

"How about I decided?" I asked them, though they both grudgingly agreed. I remember Robin once mentioned that he liked the shape of my butt and offered me the idea of wearing tight clothing. I had refused, but since this was a special occasion…

I handed the baggy jeans back to Raven and folded the skinny jeans before placing them next to me. "Now for a shirt," Terra thought for a second or two before pulling out a purple shirt that read, "I HEART Robin." Raven pulled out a black shirt that said, "Teen Titans!"

I pointed at Terra's shirt and said, "I already have purple pants and that's just cliché." I grabbed Raven's offered shirt before folding it and placing it on top of the jeans beside me. Then Terra pulled out a pair of black sport shoes while Raven pulled out a pair of dark blue converse.

"Blue is Robin's favorite color," I told them, as I grabbed the converse. "You'll need a jacket," Raven pointed out, and pulled out a dark blue hoodie. "I agree with that one," Terra said, and so I accepted the jacket.

They turned around as I stripped and dressed in my new clothing. Then they turned around to regard my new look, "I think you look amazing," Raven smiled at me. "Something's missing," Terra tapped her chin as she thought.

"Oh! Here," she reached into the chest and pulled out a silver necklace set with a beautiful, blue sapphire. It was perfect. The majestic blue color seemed to shine brightly in the light as it reflected and gave off multiple hues.

"I love it Terra! It's perfect," I said, as I gingerly took it from her and put it on. It rested perfectly on my clavicle. "Now you're all set to go," she gave me a thumbs up. I hugged them both around the neck at the same time and said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm lucky to have friends like you two."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go," Raven told me as I left.

Raven's P.O.V.

As soon as Beast Boy left, Terra fist-bumped me and said, "Oh yeah. We rule." I smiled and said, "Yes, we do."

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I decided to go to the main room and wait for Robin there. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Cyborg watching TV. I went and sat beside him on the couch. He eyed my clothing, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Where are you going?"

"On a date with Robin," I answered him. "Dude! You promised to go to the nightclub with me today," he reminded me. "Oh! Cyborg, I'm so sorry! I didn't know Robin had a date planned until just now," I told him, feeling guilty that I had forgotten about my promise.

"Beast Boy, what seems to be the problem?" I turned around to see Robin. "I kind of promised to go to the nightclub with Cyborg." I had my eyes downcast. Robin looked at his watch and said, "It's only three o'clock in the afternoon, we've got two hours to kill, so why not go."

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered. "Let me go get ready." Just as Cyborg left, Raven, Terra, and Starfire walked in.

"What is going on friend Robin," Starfire asked curiously. "We're going to the nightclub. You girls should come along," Robin offered. Starfire giggled before leaving to get ready. "Awesome!" Terra exclaimed, followed by Raven, who said, "Sure." And followed Terra out of the room.

When the girls left, I finally got a good look at Robin. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue shoes. And most surprisingly, he wore sunglasses instead of his mask. All in all, he looked hot.

He smiled when he noticed my stare and said, "Like what you see?" I blushed and ripped my gaze away before saying, "You know I do, but I was just looking at your clothes."

He turned my face to face him again, and gasped when he noticed my necklace. "It's beautiful, just like you," he said. I blushed again but smiled at him. I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate, loving kiss.

As we deepened the kiss, and got ready to go further, Starfire burst into the room. Our mouths dropped when we saw what she was wearing. She was wearing small, very tight, revealing clothing. She looked very much like a prostitute, though the clothing was sexual; it accentuated her curves, especially her breasts and buttocks.

"What do you think friend Robin and friend Beast Boy? Do I look ready to party, as it is an earthly custom?" She asked for our opinion as she took on a sexual pose.

"Uhhh, Starfire-," I elbowed Robin in the ribs, effectively cutting him off and said, "I think you look fantastic and ready to part-ay." I made sure to smile and over pronounce the A.

She giggled and started to fly around excitedly. Our mouths fell open again when Raven and Terra entered the room. Raven wore a black, laced, slightly ripped, gothic shirt, and a black, ruffled, slightly ripped, thing-length, gothic skirt, and tall, black, shiny, leather, gothic boots.

On the other hand, Terra's clothing looked like Starfire's and Raven's put together. She wore a very tight, laced, black, leather bra (A/N: it looks like a bra, but it isn't really. Idk the name) that covered just from the top of her breasts to a couple inches above her bellybutton. She wore a very tight, laced, slightly ripped, black, leather bikini (A/N: yet again, it's not really a bikini. Idk the actual term) that covered from an inch below her bellybutton to her very upper thigh. She wore shiny, black, leather boots that made her taller. She wore overly ripped, skin tight, leggings and black, leather, gothic, arm-length gloves.

"You guys look ready to party!" Cyborg exclaimed as he came into the main room. "The T-Car's ready, and it's leaving with put without you. So let's go!" "Actually," Robin stopped him, "Beast Boy and I are taking the R-Cycle." Cyborg nodded and took off towards the garage, followed by Raven, Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, and I.

We made it to the garage to see Cyborg hop into the driver's seat. Raven sat beside him and Starfire and Terra sat in the rear. I hopped onto the R-Cycle as I waited for Beast Boy to follow along.

He looked unsure, but that was quickly replaced when I said, "Come on! Hop on behind me." He smiled at me and did as instructed. "Now put your arms around my waist and hold on tight."

And just as the T-Car sped out of the garage, Robin revved the motorcycle and took off after it. True to his word, I held on tightly. I had my eyes shut tight as I held Robin for dear life.

We were going so fast that lines seemed like lines and cars like blurs of colors. It wasn't until we slow down slightly that I could enjoy the night sky and the feel of the wind in my face. But I also really enjoyed holding onto Robin.

The feel of our bodies pressed together was always…indescribable…but in a good way. I like the warm, pleasured feelings I felt. It truly was amazing. Until Robin sped up again, causing me to hold on tightly.

Robin's P.O.V.

Maybe I was doing it on purpose, but I liked it when Beast Boy held onto me tightly. I accelerated several times, mostly to keep up with Cyborg, but also for my own pleasure and enjoyment. I liked it when Beast Boy pressed up against me.

It felt…right…like we were always meant to wound up together. Fate was a funny thing. Unfortunately, I had to calm my pace when Cyborg slowed down. Mostly due to traffic, but also to find his way slowly around town. _Well, I guess all fun comes to an end_, I thought, before letting out a sigh.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

Although I enjoyed holding Robin immensely, I was getting bored, so I decided to take in my surroundings. I looked at the street name as we made a left. It read: Spilled Salt Ave.

_Okay_, I thought, _that's a strange name for a street._ But as we made a right turn, the street name read: Undertheladder Drive. _Okay_, I thought, _this is definitely getting weirder. Where the hell is Cyborg taking us?_

Then Cyborg pulled into a parking lot, parked, and stepped out of his vehicle, followed by the others. Robin did the same, and as I hopped off, I noticed the name of the nightclub. It was "The Black Cat."

"What kind of nightclub is this?" I asked Cyborg. "I'm not sure, but I've heard it's very popular," he informed us. I shrugged before we headed to the entrance.

At the door, though, stood two tall, buff, mean looking bouncers. They had a whole bunch of tattoos and piercing, and as the first guy was letting us in, he said, "Now don't be causing any trouble, you hear me?"

"Wait a second," the second guy stopped us, "I know you. You guys are the Teen Titans!" Robin nodded as the guy continued, "The boss is going to be happy to see you. Please, go on in."

As we walked in, Cyborg said, "Boss? What boss?" The rest of us shrugged as we started to dance to the music. The DJ, who I didn't recognize, was remixing the song Party Rock Anthem.

"Oh! I love this song!" I told Robin, as I pulled him towards the dance floor. As the others disappeared, we dance for awhile, grinding and heated. I noticed Starfire was being ogled at by almost every guy in the club. I chuckled and stopped dancing as the music ceased.

Then the announcer grabbed the microphone and shouted, "Now put your hands together for your favorite DJ! The one, the only, Chaotic Rose!" I gasped in surprise when she stepped towards the DJ turntables. It was Jinx!

Robin followed my gaze and gaped at her as well. _Why the hell was Jinx a DJ?_ I wondered. As she surveyed the crowd, she froze when she spotted Robin and I. her eyes lingered on us in shock before she smiled and placed her hands over the turntables. Then she started to play.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you,_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret,_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the most…"_

It was my song! My favorite song! The one that described me and fit me so well. I pulled Robin flush against me and held onto him tightly, yet affectionately, and started to dance slowly.

"_I learned to live half a life,_

_And now you want me one more time,_

_And who do you think you are,_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart,_

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are…"_

Robin seemed to get the message and held me lovingly. This dance…our dance…was an emotional one, a special one. My eyes began to water in sadness and joy. I could feel my heart pumping blood throughout my body. And a weird mixture of feelings settled in my stomach.

"_I hear you're asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found,_

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms…"_

The tears spilled over and streamed down my face. Tears of sadness, tears of pain, tears of hurt, but, most of all, tears of love and joy.

"_I learned to live half a life,_

_And now you want me one more time,_

_And who do you think you are,_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of heart,_

_Tearing love apart,_

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are…"_

My body shook and trembled slightly and I buried my face in Robin's neck. I loved Robin, I really did, but that's what would make it much more painful if he left. My stomach clenched, but I forced myself to calm down. Breathe, just breathe…

"_Didn't took so long just to feel alright,_

_Remember how to put back the lights in my eyes,_

_I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed,_

_Cause you broke all your promises,_

_And now you're back,_

_You don't get to get me back…"_

My emotions were getting the best of me, I realized, as I nuzzled Robin's neck. I could feel eyes boring into us, but I couldn't bring myself to care, not at the moment.

"_Who do you think you are,_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting you jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart,_

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all,_

_And who do you think you are,_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart,_

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_Don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all,_

_Who do you think you are,_

_Who do you think you are,_

_Who do you think…you are…"_

All my tears spilled over as the song ended, and I pulled away from Robin. He became worried when he saw my face. "Beast Boy! What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of love and concern. I shook my head and said, "Nothing, I just…love you so much. Please, promise you'll never leave me. Promise me!"

"Beast Boy, I promise…with all my heart," he whispered into my ear, before hugging me close to his chest. As I recollected myself, I noticed Jinx walking towards us.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. If it isn't the Teen Titans. What are you guys doing in my nightclub?" She asked us, as one of her arms immediately went to her hips while the other one hung loosely by her side.

"Your nightclub?" Robin and I exclaimed. She smiled, nodded, and said, "Yeah, my nightclub, and since when were you two together?"

"It's a long story," Robin told her, "but why did you start a club?" She sighed and said, "My shifts over. Let's talk about it someplace else, hmmm?" We nodded and followed her to the entrance.

As we exited, I sent Raven a text, and then followed Robin and Jinx into the parking lot. Jinx turned around and regarded our posture. Robin had his arm around my waist and I had my head resting on his shoulder.

"To answer your question," Jinx started, "after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Kid Flash and I kinda went downhill. Eventually, he broke it off and left, so I've been alone ever since."

"I guess that explains why he came to Titan's tower," Robin said. "Kid Flash is here!" Jinx exclaimed. I shook my head and said, "Jinx…Kid Flash is dead."

"What! How?" She asked, shocked. "The others can fill you in," Robin said, as he looked at his watch, " Beast Boy and I have a date. It was nice seeing you again and all, but we gotta go. So, bye, see you around sometime, and feel free to visit the tower whenever you want."

I smiled at her as Robin pulled me by the hand towards his motorcycle. Jinx smiled back at me and waved goodbye before she went back inside her club. I got onto the cycle behind Robin as the engine revved to life, then we were off.

Robin's P.O.V.

Unlike last time, I didn't purposefully accelerate on the roads. I just enjoy Beast Boy's arms gently wrapped around my waist. You have to learn to enjoy the small things in life.

I took my time as I enjoyed the feeling of the wind on my face. But…all things, whether good or bad…must come to an end.

The movie theatre was dead ahead as I rounded the corner. I was lucky enough to find a parking spot near the doors. Beast Boy and I hopped off and approached the prestigious structure. We stood at the counter as Beast Boy eyed the movies that were available.

They were showing RED, The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and The Last Airbender. "Which one do you want to watch?" I asked him with a gentle smile. "I don't know. I've heard that they're all good. But, let's go with…The Last Airbender," he smiled back at me.

I laughed softly and spoke to the cashier on the other side of the plexiglass. "Two tickets for The Last Airbender, please," I asked him. He took the twenty dollars I passed him and handed me two tickets. "Enjoy the movie," he smiled at us as we walked into the theatre.

There was a bunch of noise as people bustled around us. I approached the counter as Beast Boy looked around in awe. When Beast Boy, caught up, I asked him, "What do you want? There's popcorn, candy, nachos, and drinks."

He seemed to think about it for a second before saying, "I want a medium popcorn, large nachos, a large drink, and some twizzlers." I smiled at him before turning to the cashier, who had been looking expectantly at us, and said, "I'll have what he said except add whoppers."

The cashier rung it up and handed me the items as I handed him forty dollars. Then Beast Boy and I proceeded to our specified theatre. We arrived at our almost empty theatre and made our way to the back. We sat down just as the previews began.

As I got comfortable in my seat, I put the drink in the cup holder between us, as well as the popcorn, which had its own slot as well. Beast Boy held the nachos as I handed him his twizzlers. He smiled at me and cuddled into me, making sure he didn't spill the popcorn.

After watching previews for like ten minutes, the movie finally started. I ate popcorn and nachos with Beast Boy as our attention remained on the screen. One time, though unknowingly, we reached for some popcorn at the same time and our hands met. I smiled at Beast Boy and blushed when we intertwined our fingers.

The nachos were completely eaten and the popcorn left stale as we ate our sweet treats. When the movie ended, Beast Boy and I got up and left hand in hand. "I loved that movie," Beast Boy exclaimed as we approached my motorcycle. "Me too," I smiled at him, "now it's time for our next stop."

I swung a leg over my bike and patted the back as a sign for Beast Boy to get on. He grinned and did as I instructed. Then we were off again. Our next stop was a bit more…fun, you could say. I drove towards the peer, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't guess where we were going.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. I got off and helped Beast Boy off the bike. We walked hand in hand…into the carnival. Beast Boy's eyes lit up in excitement and happiness.

We stopped at the booth to buy our wristbands before being allowed to enter. Thirty dollars exchanged hands for wristbands. When we finished putting our wristbands on, Beast Boy grabbed my hand and pulled me to our first ride, the go-carts. There weren't many people in line as we filed in and picked our cars.

When the race started, Beast Boy and I took off. Beast Boy and I were in the lead, but the other racers weren't that bad. We would've almost been passed, but one of racers was unlucky enough to crash on a turn. Beast Boy and I swerved around it, but every other racer crashed into it, causing a massive road block.

Beast Boy laughed hysterically and I chuckled at his fanatics. Then it was just us two racing to the finish line. I let off the throttle during the last turn, letting Beast Boy win. He stopped, jumped out of his go-cart, and hollered in victory. I hugged him in congratulations before he grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere else.

We rode every ride and did everything Beast Boy laid his eyes on. Half way through it all, Beast Boy had taken me to a stand and bought cotton candy. After the last ride, I took Beast Boy's hand and pulled him towards the ride I was saving for last, the ferris wheel.

Before getting on, I told the conduct that I wanted to stop at the top. He nodded his head as we got into our capsule. When we were a quarter of the way around, Beast Boy laid against me and cuddled into my chest.

I smiled and put my arms around him. We just enjoyed each other's warmth and company, the quiet forever soothing. We finally got to the top and the ferris wheel stopped. We looked out over the tranquil, serene city. We could even see the Titans Tower from up here. Beast Boy rested mine on the top of his head.

The ferris wheel slowly started to descend again. When we reached the bottom, we got off, and went to my motorcycle. We held hands and Beast Boy still had his head on my shoulder.

Then Beast Boy's stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly as I chuckled. "Come on," I told him, "we'll stop at a restaurant." He smiled at me as we got on my cycle and took off. I hadn't planned on his, but I might as well make it count. Since Beast Boy was a vegetarian, I decided on…

_It's perfect_, I thought, _he'll love it_. I drove through the streets, dodging cars, and passing by pedestrians. Finally, we arrived and we got off after parking. We approached the restaurant and I noticed Beast Boy read the name. It was Ihop, a breakfast restaurant.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

We walked in, hand in hand, and found an empty booth. We each slid into opposite sides and waited patiently. As we waited for the waitress to arrive, I reached over with my foot and rubbed Robin's leg lovingly.

He blushed, but didn't deny me my actions as we started to play footsies. The waitress chose that moment to come get our refreshments. She held a notepad and in her left hand and a pen in her right. "What can I get you to drink?" She looked sat Robin when she asked us and blinked prettily.

I glared at her, but, of course, she didn't notice. Robin smiled over at me and asked, "What do you want Beast Boy?" "Mountain Dew," my answer was short. He nodded and to the waitress directed, "And I'll have a Coca-Cola." She nodded, winked at him, and was off. By then, I was boiling with anger.

Robin looked over at me and noticed my mood. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" He asked me. "Couldn't you see she was flirting with you?" I asked him disbelievingly. "She was?" He seemed surprised. As I got ready to answer, she brought us our drinks and handed us our menus. She also slipped a piece of paper into Robin's hand. "What is it?" I asked through gritted teeth. He looked up at me and said, "It's her phone number." I clenched my so hard that my nails almost tore my skin. He balled the paper up, put his hand on mine, and said, "Calm down. Tonight is about us, our anniversary. So what do you want to order?"

I smiled at him and picked up my menu to peruse it. "I'll have the cheese potato soup with cheese sticks, onion rings, and French fries," I told him. He smiled and beckoned the waitress over to us. She smiled at him flirtatiously as she pulled out her notepad and pen. He looked at her, smiled, and said, "My boyfriend and I are ready to order." Her face was that of disbelief as he murmured, "Boy…friend…?" "I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as she dropped her notepad and pen, "I wouldn't want someone flirting with my boyfriend! I'm so sorry! I hope you're not mad at me!"

Robin chuckled and said, "It's okay. Anyway, our order." She looked at him for five seconds before realizing what he said. "Oh! Of course! I'm sorry," she leaned down and picked up her fallen items. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Philly Cheese Steak and he'll have a cheese potato soup with cheese sticks, onion rings, and French fries," he told her. She wrote everything down quickly with the hint of a blush on her cheeks. "It'll be ready soon," she said, before departing to the kitchen.

I smiled at Robin and grabbed hold of his hand over the table. He stroked it lovingly as we waited for our food. After that, the waitress was really nice. I think her name was Jenny or something.

We ate our food when it arrived, which we both loved immensely. Then we got up, left money for the bill, a ten dollar tip, and we went outside.

Robin's P.O.V.

I drove until we reached the park parking lot. We got off and, hand in hand. Made our way into the park. We walked under the silent night sky as the stars shown above. The moon's light caressed us in the eerie, lonesome night. It was almost ominous since we were alone in the park.

It was chilly, and the wind didn't help with the cold. We snuggled into our jackets to get warm. Then we sat down on a bench that just happened to be there conveniently. We cuddled into each other to get warm. Beast Boy had his legs on the bench, curled, while his head was on my chest and his hands on my stomach.

I was sitting normally with my arms around Beast Boy and my head on his. "Tonight was amazing Robin, " he smiled, "I haven't had that much fun in forever." "I'm glad you liked it Beast Boy. I had it all specially planned for you," I kissed the top of his head.

He turned his body to look at me and said, "I love you Robin…forever." "I love you too, Beast Boy…always," I whispered back, before leaning my head in to catch his lips in a passionate kiss.


	3. Author's Note1

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it took me forever to get this up. But since I finished it today, I decided to post it as a Happy Valentine's Day gift to all my lovely reviewers. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to concentrate on the emotions, but I still don't think it came out that well. But please, tell me what you think. I promise that the next chapter will be much more…interesting, to say the least. So until next time my lovelies.

-Ammaer


	4. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. It's been a hectic year for me be it one thing or another. I have, unfortunately and regrettably, decided to cancel this fanfic. I'm sorry, but it's not you guys, it's me. I've just grown so tired of things recently that I can't seem to continue on writing. But that isn't the main reason I've decided to cancel this fanfic. A few weeks ago, while I was at school, I was in band class and I kept my bookbag and fanfic folder by the door, unfortunately, near the recycle box. One day, some stupid chick came in, she was part of the recycle crew, and mistook my folder and stack of papers for recycle and I lost everything, absolutely everything. I can't recall everything I lost, but I lost too much. And with that last event, I've just decided to end it. So I'm deeply sorry, my lovely reviewers, but this message is the end of Ammaer as an author on this site, so goodbye. I'll still be around, but just as a reader, so you guys can still send me messages and what not if you want to. I'm sorry, I really am. Peace out.

-Ammaer


End file.
